The survey of my life
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Kate a arrété l'assassin de sa mère mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle se sent vide. Elle a passé sa vie à venger sa mère et maintenant, c'est finit, elle l'a fait. Et elle ne trouve plus de sens à sa vie. OS écrit il y a longtemps, avant d'avoir vu la saison 5 et 6. Ma vision des sentiments de Kate après l'emprisonement du meurtrier de sa mère.


**Hello ! Voici un petit OS que j'ai posté il y a longtemps sur un autre site. Je le poste aujourd'hui en ayant fait quelques petites modifications. Ca se passe pendant la saison 4.**

**Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps donc je n'avais pas encore vu la saison 5, ni la 6. J'avais écris cette OS en m'imaginant les sentiments de Kate après qu'elle ait envoyé en prison l'assassin de sa mère. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**The survey of my life**

Ma mère était vengée, quant à moi je pensais être apaisée après avoir envoyé en prison pour le reste de ses jours le meurtrier de ma mère. Mais depuis le procès, mon ventre était sans cesse nouée, je ne dormais plus et n'avais plus d'appétit. J'étais devenue vide, je me sentais perdue. Cette affaire avait été jusque là ma raison de vivre, la seule chose pour laquelle je me battais, ce pourquoi je m'étais lancée dans la police et maintenant tout avait changé brusquement et je me sentais démunie. L'enquête de ma vie avait disparu. Le fait que cette affaire soit bouclée et continuait à me faire aussi mal, me faisait penser que finalement à travers cette enquête je restais toujours avec ma mère. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en décrocher et la seule chose qui me permettait de rester "en contact" disparaissait alors je ne savais pas comment réagir, comment remonter une fois de plus la pente, j'avais l'impression de la perdre encore, que tous les jours je me réveillerais en me disant que ma mère était morte et son assassin en prison. Pour moi je l'abandonnais en ne passant plus de temps à me battre pour elle.

Pourquoi est ce que cela me faisait si mal? Je devrais être soulagée mais au lieu de ça je m'enfonçais. Mon mur venait de s'écrouler je n'avais plus besoin de me protéger de quiconque. Seulement sans ce "mur" je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment vivre, j'avais l'impression que toute ma vie tournait autour de cette enquête et que sans, je n'étais plus rien, seulement le vide!

Je me regardais dans le miroir en essayant de savoir qui j'étais. Mais qu'allais-je faire, devais-je continuer d'enquêter, de lutter pour le bien? J'étais restée enfermée chez moi depuis deux semaines, je ne mangeais presque rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir très longtemps et de plus Je n'avais vu personne depuis le procès, je me sentais affreusement seul, mais je ne voulais parler à personne, ils ne pourraient pas me comprendre. j'avais l'impression de sombrer. Je sortais de mes pensées qui avaient duré deux semaines en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

- Pap... Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il rentra dans l'appartement et me regardait inquiet.

- Katie, ma chérie, est ce que tout va bien? Tu n'as pas appelé depuis une semaine, même pas un petit sms. Je m'inquiète tu sais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était au procès et tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Je baissais les yeux, je voulais être la plus convaincante

- Papa, il ne fallait pas, tout va bien! Je faisais juste un peu de rangement. Dis-je en ayant l'air joyeuse pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète encore plus.

- Katie, tu ne va pas me faire le coup à moi quand même! Je suis ton père, depuis que tu es petite je vois quand tu vas mal et ça ne sert à rien de me mentir. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

- C'est juste que je devrais aller mieux, je devrais être contente mais je n'y arrive pas... J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner en ne me dévouant plus à elle. Je ne pouvais empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue. Mon père me prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, au contraire tu l'as libérée, tu as retrouvé son assassin et je suis sûr que là haut elle est très heureuse et touchée de ce que tu as fait ! Je suis fier moi aussi, seulement si tout cela t'amène jusqu'ici, si j'avais du choisir j'aurais préféré que tu n'enquêtes pas.

- Mais je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir, j'air l'impression de n'être rien d'autre que du vide, je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout est allée si vite!

- Ma chérie tu es restée avec elle en enquêtant mais il y a un moment ou tout ça se finit et ce moment est arrivé. Tu resteras toujours avec ta mère mais tu vas pouvoir commencer une vie, une vrai. C'est cela qui change Kate, ta vie tu la voyais d'un autre œil, pour toi tu allais te dévouer à cette enquête, mais maintenant que tout cela est fini tu vois l'avenir que tu t'étais prédit changer et c'est cela qui te terrorise.

- Je ne sais pas , je sais juste que je suis un peu perdue.

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, tu devrais aller la voir et lui raconter tout ça, elle aura envie de savoir, elle voulait toujours tout savoir. Il émit un petit sourire en repensant à ma mère.

- Merci papa ! Je le serrais dans mes bras tout en pleurant. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit là, il était un père merveilleux!

Il repartait quelques minutes après pour que je puisse aller voir ma mère. J'achetais une rose en chemin pour la déposer sur sa tombe. En poussant la porte du cimetière, je commençais à me sentir bien, j'aurais du ne pas aimer cet endroit mais au contraire, à chaque fois que j'y allais j'avais l'impression d'être avec ma mère. J'arrivais devant sa tombe et j'y déposais avec délicatesse la rose .

- Hey maman, c'est moi ta fille. J'ai arrêté ton assassin tu peux reposer en paix maintenant! Après cette phrase je restais quelques minutes puis continuais. Je devrais être contente tu sais, je devrais être heureuse que ton assassin soit arrêté mais au contraire, comme l'a dit papa ma vie change soudain et je me sens perdue. Tu me manque tellement... Je suis restée avec toi à travers cette enquête et je te perds de nouveau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Que dois-je faire maman?

Je tournais la tête et je l'aperçu, Castle...Rick, il était là à l'entrée du cimetière, il attendait que je finisse de parler avec ma mère. Je me mis à rigoler.

- Tu es très drôle! Je te demande ce que je dois faire et Castle apparaît! Peut-être le destin, qui sait. Je sais que tu veux mon bonheur et que je vive la vie que je rêve. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux. J'ai tellement peur de me tromper. Castle est tellement gentil. Je pense vraiment que c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi. Il a su être là quand j'en avais besoin et ça, je veux dire, c'est important pour moi. C'est un vrai ami sur qui je peux compter. Je l'apprécie énormément. Un peu trop je pense. J'ai peur que notre relation soit gâcher. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup tu vois, enfin voilà quoi. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. J'ai vraiment du mal à réfléchir. Mais je pense que j'aimerais peut-être essayer d'aller plus loin avec lui. Peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et dit un grand merci à ma mère. Elle avait su en un claquement de doigt faire apparaître mon futur. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une coïncidence mais je préférais croire que ma mère m'écoutait, pour moi elle était là-haut à m'observer dans ma vie, à m'aider dans mes choix. J'étais finalement comme ma mère et je la faisais parler à travers moi, à travers mon cœur. Merci maman, je t'aime!

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers Castle. Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas de lui et je le fixais.

- Mon père ? Dis-je simplement

- Il m'a appeler, tu sais il veux te protéger et il m'a dit qu'il connaissait ce qu'il te fallait et d'après lui on dirait que c'est moi. Il souriait et je souriais à mon tour.

- Tu ne perds pas une occasion de te mettre en valeur. Dis-je tout en continuant à rigoler.

- Je suis comme ça moi! Mais je suis venu car je sais que tu ne va pas bien et j'aimerais que tu m'en parles, je sais que si tu en parles tu te sentira mieux.

- C'est juste que... Je m'arrêtais, est ce que je devais vraiment lui dire ça à lui?

- Prends ton temps Kate! Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien alors prends ton temps pour m'expliquer et pour que je puisse t'aider après.

- J'avoue que je suis perdue, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais devenir, mais en tout cas je vais rester travailler pour continuer à faire le bien. Je sais que au moins en faisant ça je ferais le bien autour de moi. Seulement j'ai toujours mal en pensant que l'enquête est finie mais lui parler m'a fait du bien.

- Tu verras, ça passera, il te faut du temps. Une fois que tu auras repris tes occupations, tes enquêtes avec moi tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout redeviendra pareil sauf que tu n'auras plus l'assassin de ta mère à trouver. Et un jour tu en seras même fière, il y a de quoi! Il était tellement touchant quand il me parlait que j'avais presque envie de pleurer.

- Oui, mais je n'y serais jamais arriver sans toi !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je n'ai rien fait !

- Si ! Tu as su me calmer quand j'en avais besoin et ta simple présence m'a fait du bien. Alors, je voulais de dire... Il me regardait avec insistance. Merci. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- De rien même si je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait d'extraordinaire. Si tu te souviens bien, j'étais même un vrai boulet au début. Je me mis à rire en repensant aux premières enquêtes.

- Oui mais, ça m'amusait beaucoup en fait. Tu es arrivé et tu as bousculé mon quotidien alors oui j'ai été beaucoup frustrée mais... ta présence était agréable.

- Et bientôt tu va me dire que tu aimais même mes théories farfelues sur les agents doubles, les extraterrestres ?

- J'avoue que ça me tapait sur le système au début parce que j'avais l'impression que tu ne prenais pas les enquêtes au sérieux et que tu étais juste là pour épater la galerie. Mais je m'y suis habituer et ça mettais du fun dans le travail.

- Qu'avez vous fait de Katherine Beckett ? Rit-il. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je m'approchais légèrement de lui et je mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Castle. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être là. Lui chuchotais-je près de son oreille.

- Toujours !

Fin

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ? :D**


End file.
